LPS Video Game
Littlest Pet Shop is a video game of the Littlest Pet Shop franchise for the PC, Wii, and Nintendo DS. The game was released in North America on October 14, 2008. A second version was released on October 20, 2009. There is a game over the internet called LPSO. Kids can create a pet and explore, play games, and buy stuff if you are a premium member, and go on missions. The 10 day premium membership requires this code: VIPGIRL. You can help Rose Redtail find the ink, buy stuff from Wooly Couture, and meet friends such as Greg Flecther, Felina Murchant, Sparklynn Stone, Mudaliene Sugarsnout, Barkley Wetnose, Rose Redtail, and Claws Von Diver. Meet the game monkey for games such as Sky High Ball Bounce, Match N' Munch, and so much more! The possibilities are endless. History In August 2007, Electronic Arts gained the rights to some Hasbro brands, like Monopoly, Littlest Pet Shop, and Nerf. In February, EA Casual Entertainment announced that their EA Salt Lake Studio would develop and release Littlest Pet Shop and Nerf N-Strike. Versions In Fall 2008, the Littlest Pet Shop was released for Wii, Microsoft Windows, and Nintendo DS. For Nintendo DS, the game was initially released in three versions: Jungle, Garden and Winter, each with different pets. A fourth DS version, Spring, was released in March 2009. The Wii version has all the pets from the DS versions (excluding Spring edition). The PC version is the same as the Wii. The DS versions contained 20 pets and featured over 150 accessories for them. Littlest Pet Shop Friends, a second edition of the game, was released in October 2009 for Wii and Nintendo DS. The Nintendo DS versions include: City Friends, Country Friends, and Beach Friends. A DSiWare edition of Littlest Pet Shop was released in North America on December 14, 2009 and in the PAL regions on December 18, 2009. The cost is 800 Nintendo points. An edition for iPhone and iPod Touch is planned for future release. Pets Wii, PC, and Nintendo DS. #Cuddliest Tiger Striped Cat 468 (Available at start) #Cuddliest Bunny 488 (Available at start) #Littlest Yorkie 509 (Available at start) #Cuddliest Polar Bear 647 #Fanciest Brown Dog 491 #Sportiest Black Stallion 523 #Sportiest Orange Cat 525 #Sportiest Greyhound 507 #Fanciest Dachshund 640 #Cuddliest Flower Cat 467 #Cuddliest Hamster 625 #Chilliest Lop Ear Rabbit 685 #Fanciest Cat 511 #Littlest Frog 474 #Sportiest Bulldog 508 #Fanciest Corgi 639 #Chilliest Penguin 686 #Fanciest Dwarf Bunny 471 #Littlest Chihuahua 461 #Cuddliest Dalmatian 469 #Sportiest Monkey 485 #Cuddliest Husky 487 #Fanciest Persian Cat 460 #Sportiest Horse 627 #Fanciest Basset Hound 502 #Littlest Guinea Pig 510 #Chilliest Shepherd 689 #Messiest Pug 623 #Cuddliest Gray Tiger Cat 483 #Cuddliest Panda Bear 658 #Chilliest St. Bernard 688 #Littlest Pink Bunny 500 #Funniest Giraffe (Requires the code LPSGIR to activate)....theres lots more! Gameplay Wii Gameplay revolves around collecting all of the pets and making it the largest of all. Of course, as you play, anything you might need costs money, or in the games' case Kibble Coins. You can play a variety of games to help you earn Kibble, and you can buy and play on different types of play sets that by doing the required action with your Wii Remote (Like pressing the A button), will earn you different amounts of Kibble. Doing nothing at all will get you nothing. Besides buying pets and play sets, you can also buy different accessories for your pets. Ranging from hats, to collars, to glasses. In Littlest Pet Shop Friends Nintendo DS, you try to make a surprise party. In Littlest Pet Shop 3 : Biggest Stars, let your pets become the biggest stars in Biggest Stars Village. There are many activities such as hoops and dancing. Talk to the dog in the red ball next to Hero Hoops Arena to receive special LPSO codes. References #'^' http://www.littlestpetshopfriends.com/ #'^' Sinclair, Brandon. "EA details plans for Hasbro brands". GameSpot. February 11, 2008. Accessed July 26, 2008. #'^' http://investors.ea.com/releasedetail.cfm?ReleaseID=357539 #'^' http://www.ea.com/news/littlest-pet-shop-spring-ds-hops-onto-retail-shelves #'^' http://hasbro.ea.com/littlestpetshop.action #'^' http://www.ea.com/news/ea-launches-littlest-pet-shop-friends-on-wii-and-nds #'^' "11 New Downloads Blast Their Way to Nintendo Systems". Nintendo of America. 14 December 2009. Retrieved 14 December 2009. Category:Female game Category:Video Games Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Hgee